A Child's Life
For one's life that was ever been so fragile definitely had the meaning of certain death. For others, it's just a pure bliss, but for others, it is pure domination and arrogance. Even to the time of when the two factions continued rampaging each other like there was no tomorrow. It's was like, a never-ending way, had no way or choice to cease, even with purest choices that had been turned into catastrophe... The time goes on as the grueling battles poured on themselves endlessly, a small figure was crawling. It was a child...had blonde hair, lanky arms and legs, and a deep wound pierced on his chest...He was bleeding, crawling his way towards safe and towards of where he could ever be hidden. "Ugh..." The child groaned, his paltry voice was keeping himself as he was hoping that someone could find him, someone he could bring him alive...and alive alone.... But not long, he felt the pounding of his heart was slowly fading away....his bleeding stopped, and his breathe was slowly took him from his life. He collasped... But not long, two humanoid robotic figures, known by the names of Remanant and Scarlet from the faction called Iron Legion, already armed in case of when something would what might come to them. "Any signs of enemies, Scarlet?" Remanant asked, his weapon stood still as they continued to walk. His glowing white eyes, fixed ten-fold on all sights. He knew that being a humanoid robot was simply more than just it looks. "No, not yet, Remanant. There's nothi- wait a minute, I see a young wounded one. Come over here, ASAP." Scarlet informed, as she lowered her weapon and ran towards the young figure, already out cold as if it was loosen out of life. Needless to say, Remanant came over and ran towards her ally - her mate, of course - and there, he finally saw her, and a young boy already collapsed. "This child...he is wounded deeply." Scarlet inquired, as she continued examine the boy's body. Apparently, there were more just than deep wounds. Their were scratches, bruises, and even bleeds all over. That was the same boy who needed help; his family was dead... Whenever Remanant saw something that was out of hand, he knew for reason that was when the two large factions keep on rampaging, even it means, harming civilians whatsoever. He knew that he wanted the revenge, even if means, avenging the boy. But there was something...that was more important to him. "What are we gonna do? We can't let this boy die..." Scarlet asked. The male humanoid robot stood still, much of the violence he realized the boy had dealt with. "I know. This was the work of the two factions that I expected nothing more than revenge for them. And for that..." Eventually, he picked boy up in his arms, and he was still unconscious. Scarlet knew of what he had to do, and she knew it by reason why Remanant had to decisions on his own, and so does she. He wanted to raise the boy and there, as he held the wounded one, they faded into deep smoke and mist... ---------------------------- "Of all the things that I never expect, this one had to be the top of all..." Remanant muttered, watched at the figure recovering inside the capsule. Indeed, inside the capsule was the boy inside...but something had changed, even his very own soul... "For a reason, Ghost would even take care of this personally." Scarlet whispered, watched the figure inside of him as well. It would've been a sacrifice if they didn't save the young boy. Anything could happen just because of when another conflict came to them once again. It wasn't really easy, sometimes they even felt satisfied, as of what Remanant wanted to do just because it would've mean another chance for him. Not long, a certain white-blue eyes glowed, and immediately, the boy was awake. Remanant and Scarlet took off as they went closer to the boy - who was now a child humanoid robot... "W...where am I...? Did you save me...?" The boy asked, and Remanant nodded before the boy looked at himself, he had the same thing, the same armor like he wore just like him and Ghost. "Yes, you are reborn, child. You should be thankful." Scarlet said, and the boy looked at the female humanoid robot. "Thank you..." "I'm Remanant, and she is Scarlet, my mate. And to that, you became our child..." "M...my parents...?" "Yes, we welcome you here." Needless to say, the young humanoid robot hugged them tightly, and two newly parents hugged him back. Remanant came close to his new son's head, and soon whispered. "Welcome, Xiphos. And welcome to Iron Legion."